1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reproduction of data stored on a storage medium, and more particularly, to a storage medium storing moving-image data that includes mode information, and a reproducing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving-image data recorded on a conventional recording medium includes moving-image information that is compression-encoded and navigation information for controlling the reproduction of the moving-image information.
Specifically, moving-image information includes an audio-visual stream that includes video, audio and/or subtitles, which are encoded according to a motion picture experts group (MPEG) standard. Moving-image information may further include additional information, such as encoding properties of a moving-image stream or an entry point for random access, and a play list, which is an object for arranging the order of reproducing moving-images.
Navigation information includes navigation commands for controlling the reproduction of moving-image information. Examples of the navigation commands include a command to reproduce a play list and a command to jump to another play list.
Generally, navigation information is stored in a table of binary code. Moving-image information can be reproduced with reference to navigation information stored in a storage medium, and a user can watch a high-quality moving-image such as a movie. A group of such navigation commands is called a movie object.
However, programs providing an interactive function, such as games or chatting services, cannot be recorded on the conventional storage medium together with moving-image information. In addition, the conventional storage medium cannot record applications providing a browsing function for retrieving information related to a moving-image being reproduced from a markup document and displaying the information.
In other words, the conventional storage medium on which moving-images are recorded cannot provide additional functions, such as a program function offering interaction with a user and a browsing function for reproducing information related to a moving-image from a markup document.